


neighborhood

by artificial_amour



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Will add more pairings later when I write them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-03-21 14:18:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13742748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificial_amour/pseuds/artificial_amour
Summary: Collection of Jongdae centric drabbles containing various pairings.





	1. Candy Drops - Chensoo

> **Warnings - Drugged Jongdae & Mentions of Sexual stuff**
> 
> Title - Candy Drops
> 
> Jongdae's been drugged, he knew what he was doing though. Least he thinks, he can't really tell anymore, everything just blurs together so nicely. He may or may not have sucked Xiumin off just now, there may be semen dripping from his lips, but that doesn't matter, he's so hot, so so so hot.
> 
> Kyungsoo appears in the corner of his vision, least he thinks that Kyungsoo. He ~~walks~~ , floats? Over to where the other man is sitting.
> 
> "You've been drugged." Is all Kyungsoo says to him, before he goes back to talking with a mysterious man named Kai. Jongdae frowns and decides that Kyungsoo is the perfect pillow because Jongdae's head is on Kyungsoo's lap, and he's looking up at the other man with a blush on his face, and unfocused eyes.
> 
> Kyungsoo just sighs, carding one hand through Jongdae's hair, and he continues talking to Kai. Jongdae doesn't even know what they are talking about, he's just giggling for no reason. He reaches up to get Kyungsoo's attention, but Kyungsoo grabs his hand and brings it back down.
> 
> Jongdae just lets out a whine, and Kai is laughing? Jongdae thinks he is at least.
> 
> Xiumin appears out of nowhere, and the hand in Jongdae's hand stills.  
>  Words are exchanged, and Xiumin walks away.  
>  Kai decides to leave Kyungsoo and Jongdae too, something about picking up some kind of _package_.
> 
> Kyungsoo just looks down at Jongdae, and Jongdae focuses in on Kyungsoo's lips. He looks so damn kissable right now, and all Jongdae wants to do is kiss him.
> 
> "You're not kissing me with traces of Xiumin's semen in your mouth."
> 
> Jongdae erupts into giggles again.
> 
>  


	2. Little Bunny - Baekchen

> "I object!"
> 
> A voice rings out, and Jongdae's heart is in his throat. He knows that voice. He looks to his right and there in all his glory, in the same clothes, he wore yesterday is Byun Baekhyun.
> 
> "Excuse me?" Junmyeon says, with hatred dancing across his face.
> 
> Baekhyun just walks down the aisle, a little hop in his step, he's getting glares and shocked looks from everyone in the audience. Baekhyun gets into Junmyeon's personal space, sending him a bright smile, and sings out.
> 
> "I object!"  
>  Jongdae's heart is swelling up, and he's laughing at this whole situation, then the tears come, because Baekhyun, only Baekhyun would crash his _"wedding"_.
> 
> "Don't cry my poor little bunny. I'm here to get you away from these wolves." Is what Baekhyun says, and Jongdae is falling in love with the fool all over again. He extends his hand out to Jongdae, "Come on little bunny."
> 
> "Jongdae don't listen to this man!" Junmyeon orders and Jongdae finds himself staying on the outstretched hand that belongs to Baekhyun. It's hesitant, but Jongdae's and Baekhyun's hands come together, and Baekhyun is pulling Jongdae closer to him, behind him, shielding him away from Junmyeon.
> 
> Baekhyun just sends Junmyeon a bright smile.
> 
> "Baek, I want to go, please." Jongdae sobs out, and Baekhyun is leading Jongdae out of the cathedral. Junmyeon is screaming for Jongdae to come back, and Jongdae, passing his mother, see's his mouth 'disowned' to him.
> 
> Jongdae's white dress is a pain to fit inside the Ford Model T, but they make it work. Afterall, they've always made it work.
> 
>  


	3. Would you like some mac and cheese? - Chensoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on true events that happened between me and a friend tonight. You can already guess which one I am.

> > Would you like some mac and cheese?  
>  **From Jongwae**  
>  > ?  
>  **From Soooooo**  
>  > I made three boxes of mac and cheese  
>  **From Jongwae**  
>  > You're a fucking idiot  
>  **From Soooooo**  
>  > But i'm your idiot though <3  
>  **From Jongwae**  
>  > Sometimes I wonder why i'm dating you.  
>  **From Soooooo**  
>  > Because you luuuuuuuv me :* :* :*  
>  **From Jongwae**  
>  > I'll be over in 5  
>  **From Soooooo**
> 
>  


	4. Hemlock Tears - Chensoo/Baekchen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't you find these flowers pretty Kyungsoo?"

>  
> 
> "Burn the witch!"
> 
> "He killed our prince!"
> 
> Kyungsoo was glaring at Baekhyun from the other side of the courtroom. It would be the other that accused him of witchcraft, after what happened to Prince Jongdae.  
>  .  
>  .  
>  .  
>  "Don't you find these flowers pretty Kyungsoo?" Jongdae had asked him one day while they had gone out for a ride. Kyungsoo let out a hum at first, but his eyes widen, ever just a bit, when he realizes what flower it is that his prince speaks of.
> 
> "It's hemlock, my prince, don't touch it," Kyungsoo warns the other, and Jongdae just admires it from afar.
> 
> There's a glint in his eye that makes Kyungsoo uneasy, but the glint is gone when he, Kyungsoo blinks. The rest of the ride is quiet, Jongdae hums a tune, while dread for some reason claws at Kyungsoo.
> 
> There's a storm approaching, and Kyungsoo desperately wants to make it out alive.  
>  .  
>  .  
>  .  
>  "I'd rather not get married to the prince in from the south Kyungsoo," Jongdae says with a smile on his face, as he looks out the windows of the library of the palace. Kyungsoo looks up from the book he is reading and lets out a sigh. "Do you have any spells that could save me?" Jongdae asks, turning back to look at Kyungsoo now, a pleading look in his eyes.
> 
> "I'm not a witch my prince, I can't fix this, just think of your people, and how they'll be safe." The response must have sounded too harsh, and Kyungsoo regrets it because a pained look crosses over Jongdae's face for a moment. Jongdae excuses himself from the presence of the other. Kyungsoo hears crying near Jongdae chambers later in the day.  
>  .  
>  .  
>  .  
>  Baekhyun is the name of the prince from the south, Kyungsoo learns. He's loved by his people, kind, a little loud, he's the perfect match for Jongdae in Kyungsoo's eyes. But the misery in Jongdae's eyes doesn't go unnoticed by Baekhyun. If anything Baekhyun sees it as a challenge, as he told, to make his soon to be spouse happy.  
>  .  
>  .  
>  .  
>  Jongdae's not happy though, he locks himself in the library a lot these days, getting lost in the worlds that are created by literature, and imagines himself to not be a prince, but rather a servant.  
>  .  
>  .  
>  .  
>  "He loves you, you know that right?" Baekhyun says to Kyungsoo one day, he's drunk, and not happy by the looks of it. Kyungsoo just looks at him with his mouth opened wide, shock covering his face. "He talks about you all the time to me, how you're sooooo perfecct."
> 
> Kyungsoo thinks Baekhyun has lost his mind.
> 
> "I'll figure out what spell you've cast on him, you witch, a-and, and when I do, I'll break it! Then he'll love me!"
> 
> Kyungsoo is speechless, but comes to his senses, letting his emotions take over him for once in his life.
> 
> "He'll never belong to you." He tells Baekhyun with a smirk on his face, and the other lunges at him.  
>  .  
>  .  
>  .  
>  The wedding is tomorrow, and Jongdae is _missing_. Everyone is looking for the lost prince. Baekhyun is in full-blown panic, and so is Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo finds the body in one of the older ballrooms. Jongdae's wearing a white shirt and dark tights, no shoes, and he's not breathing.  
> 
> 
> There's a flower that's been crushed into Jongdae's hand, and an empty cup near him too. It takes a moment, then Kyungsoo is crying tears, and screaming for help.  
>  .  
>  .  
>  .  
>  Baekhyun accuses him of killing Jongdae on the day of the funeral. There are shocked gasps all around the room when he does so, but the more Baekhyun talks, the more people agree with the crying man. Kyungsoo glares and backs himself into a corner.  
> 
> 
> The trial is set for next week.
> 
>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay away from Hemlock, it's poisonous my dear readers. Thanks to M for going over this for me <3\. They want me to expand on this, I have ideas but not really sure how to go about doing it... hope everyone's having a lovely day/night <3


	5. Silly String - Chensoo

> It's cold outside, cold just like on that day, it's snow instead of rain, however. Kyungsoo keeps a frown on his face as he walks to the _coffee house_ that he's supposed to be meeting ~~Baekhyun~~ the asshole at. 
> 
> From what the ~~asshole~~ murderer had told him, they would have a private room off to themselves, and the ~~friends~~ others would be there too.
> 
> Kyungsoo stops, waiting for the light to turn green, letting him know it was safe to walk, he doesn't drive much these days anymore, in all honesty, he doesn't drive at all, he'll take trains, planes, and boats, but not any vehicle. 
> 
> Kyungsoo stumbles forward for a quick second, but finds his footing again, and continues his walk to the coffee house.
> 
> __
> 
> _"Soo! Let's go stargazing!" Jongdae said as he dragged the younger behind him, off to Jongdae's car. "We can head over to the astronomy park!"  
>  Kyungsoo just lets himself be dragged along, a smile on his face at the others excitement. _
> 
> __
> 
> A tear makes its way down Kyungsoo's face, the winter wind is cruel, Kyungsoo wished that he didn't have to do this, he was perfectly fine in ~~their~~ his apartment. 
> 
> Jongdae loved to go stargazing, and to look up at the night's sky, they two had met in an astronomy class back in the day, and it's what started their blossoming friendship that grew into something else. 
> 
> Kyungsoo comes out of his thoughts because the coffee house is in viewing sight now. He desperately wants to return to his apartment, and curl up among Jongdae's old sweaters. 
> 
> He enter's the coffee house, and he sees Jongin waiting at a table, which confuses Kyungsoo. The others should be here too.
> 
> "Jongin, Hello," Kyungsoo says, and the other looks up at him, and he looks better than the last time Kyungsoo saw him, thank goodness. "Where are they?" 
> 
> "In the meeting room, let's get this over with Kyungsoo," Jongin states as he gets up. The dancers body language shows great discomfort, and it soothes Kyungsoo because least he isn't the only one who doesn't want to do this. 
> 
> As the duo gets closer, they hear laughter, and Kyungsoo can't help but have a glare morph across his face. Jongin just looks sad, and then he opens the door.
> 
> The laughter stops.
> 
> "Hi Soo!" Baekhyun's voice rings out, "Hi Jongin!" He's sending the last two a beautiful cheerful smile.
> 
> "Hello, murderer." Is all Kyungsoo says before sitting down in the seat closest to the door. Jongin sits next to him saying nothing, and the tension grows in the room. Kyungsoo doesn't mind it though. Baekhyun's smiling face drops, and he lets out a sigh.
> 
> "It's been three years Kyungsoo." 
> 
> "I know." Is Kyungsoo's answer to Junmyeon's statement. There are new faces, a pink-haired tall one, and a blonde boy sitting next to Jongin. 
> 
> The mysterious pink-haired boy decides to speak.
> 
> "My name is Chanyeol, Chanyeol Park, I'm Baekhyun's boyfriend," Chanyeol says, and his voice is deep, that's mainly the only thing Kyungsoo finds interesting about the man.
> 
> "I can't recall asking," Kyungsoo says, which get's him a _look_ from basically everyone at the table, save Jongin, who's looking down at the table. 
> 
> "Told you he was an asshole." Is Baekhyun's whisper to Chanyeol. 
> 
> "Better to be an asshole, than to be a murderer." 
> 
> "Not this again." Yixing cries out, hands going to hold his face up. Minseok just sighs and looks down at his coffee. 
> 
> _  
> "I love you Soo~!" Where the only words Kyungsoo heard before getting covered in silly string. Jongdae's laughing, Kyungsoo is laughing. They are in their own little universe in their apartment._
> 
> _Jongdae lets our a screech when Kyungsoo is able to get one of the silly string cans from his hands, and Kyungsoo is firing hot pink string into Jongdae's hair._
> 
> _They make a mess of the kitchen, and the living room together, with neon green and pink covering their floor and furniture._
> 
> _By the time things are over, Jongdae's laughing so hard that he's on the floor because Kyungsoo looks *amazing* with neon green strings in his hair and across his work suit. Kyungsoo is next to him on the floor catching his breath, and Kyungsoo just has a stupid smile on his face that's shown for and to only Jongdae._
> 
> _"I love you Kyungsoo."  
>  "I love you too Jongdae." _
> 
> __
> 
> The room is silent, as the minute's tick by. Kyungsoo is stuck reminiscing in the past, and Baekhyun is explaining to Chanyeol what happened, and a majority of the others are on their phones, Jongin has moved from looking at the table to the wall. 
> 
> "This was pointless." Jongin finally says, and Kyungsoo agrees. Baekhyun looks hurt by Jongin's statement, and Kyungsoo gets up. 
> 
> "Same time next year?"  
>  "See you then." Minseok answers him, and Kyungsoo is leaving, ignoring Baekhyun's cries, and Junmyeon's pleas. 
> 
> He has a date that involves curling up in Jongdae's old sweaters anyway.
> 
>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably update Marigold Smiles tomorrow or on Sunday, I won't be able to write as much anymore, I finally got a job! Hope it goes better than my last job lmao, thank you again for reading, hope you all have safe and wonderful days/nights. Also i'm on twitter @Skadi96 if you ever want to talk <3


	6. Golden Thorns - Luchen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luchen keeps me up at night now, which is why I haven't been able to write anything for Marigold Smiles.

>  
> 
> They had stolen him during the war, stolen their only pup. When it happened, Chen blamed Lu Han, out of fear and pain. Chen knew that his husband was not at fault, that their little wild Xiumin would have gone off to the battle no matter what.
> 
> There was to be a simple trade of prisoners, they would trade Xiumin for one of the Park's sons that Lu Han's men had been able to capture.
> 
> "Your Majesty, Lu Han's men have been seen on the horizon, shall I fetch you-" Chen was gone already, running past the servant, running towards the entrance of the castle, with a bright smile on his face. He ran as quick as possible, tripped a few times. _His pup_ would finally be home. Home in Chen's embrace, Chen wouldn't let him leave again, no never again.
> 
> "Open the gates!" Chen ordered, and the guards did so, and Chen ran out, ignoring the calls and cries of the guards, that chased after him. He ran and ran until he came to the field that was surrounded by sunflowers. Lu Han was so close now, Chen could smell him, Chen let out a happy cry to get his mates attention. 
> 
> When Lu Han looked at Chen though, Chen felt his whole world stop. 
> 
> Where was Xiumin? Where was his pup? 
> 
> Lu Han dismounted off his horse and Chen walked over to him.
> 
> "Chen I-"  
>  "Where is my pup?" 
> 
> It was rude to interrupt Lu Han, and Chen knew that, but he wanted his pup, where was _his_ Xiumin?
> 
> Lu Han rose his hand up and motioned for those behind him to come closer, and that's when it dawned on Chen. Tears found their way into Chen's eyes. 
> 
> A small box was brought forward, and it was presented to Chen.
> 
> "What is this?" Chen laughed out, "Where is my babe?" More tears found their way down his face. With shaky hands, Chen took the box from the knight that was presenting it to him. 
> 
> "What's this Lu Han?" Chen asked again, stumbling over his words as he spoke. Lu Han just let out a low whine. 
> 
> The box smelled like fire, ash, and there were traces of burnt flesh coming from it too. 
> 
> Chen knelt down, placing the box on the ground, he opened it, and let out such a painful cry, that everyone in the vicinity stepped back.
> 
> Inside the box, there were ashes and the necklace that Chen had made Xiumin for his coming of age ceremony. Lu Han was by his side in an instant. He closed the box and took it from Chen's hands. 
> 
> "One of you take Xiumin," Chen let out a scream at the mention of his dead son's name, "back to the castle." Lu Han ordered, holding his mate closer to him. Chen just grabbed at the front of Lu Han's armor and buried his head into the older's neck crying. Lu Han and Chen remained together like that until sunset. 
> 
> Then, they planned for vengeance.
> 
>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will probably develop into a little series of its own.


	7. Chemistry - Sechen/Chenhun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being MIA, just have had a lot on my mind here recently, kinda an emotional wreck, kinda falling apart, growing up sucks.

>  
> 
> +++  
> 2.18.18  
> He smiles more, that's the main thing Sehun notices. That Jongdae is happier. Sehun loves Jongdae's smile, but he hates the cause of it.
> 
> They broke up a few months ago. 
> 
> Well, Jongdae broke up with him, Sehun just took it, staying silent with an indifferent look, on the inside though, he heart was being torn apart. They stayed friends. Jongdae loved Sehun, just not in the way that Sehun loved him. 
> 
> +++  
> 4.22.14  
> Sehun was laughing, smiling, and giggling. He clung to Jongdae like a cactus, and the elder didn't seem to mind. If anything to Sehun at least, Jongdae loved it, because he would always lean on the taller, intertwine their hands, and lock their fingers together.
> 
> +++  
> 10.23.16  
> "Sehun, Sehun, Sehun, I love you, I love you, I love you," Jongdae said as his lips ghosted over Sehun's chest. Sehun just looked down and met the other's eyes, and let out a groan when Jongdae's mouth found it's way to Sehun's hardening length. 
> 
> They never had sex in Sehun's eyes, they had always made love instead. 
> 
> +++  
> 1.13.16  
> "I love you Sehun." Jongdae finally said, and Sehun choked on his milk. Sehun felt a blush dance across his face, making Jongdae laugh.
> 
> "I love you too," was not said in return, but rather Sehun gently cradled Jongdae's face, and pressed butterfly kisses all over the overs face, Jongdae said nothing, but a smile never left his face.
> 
> +++  
> 7.17.17  
> Jongdae stopped smiling, Sehun wasn't sure when it happened, but he noticed it one day, and he felt something in his gut twist.
> 
> +++  
> 3.14.18  
> "Goodbye Sehun!" A very drunk Minseok called out, his arm around Jongdae's waist. Jongdae was laughing and had on that bright smile. 
> 
> The bright special smile that Jongdae at one point reserved only for Sehun. 
> 
> Sehun waves towards the two as they leave, and decides that he needs something stronger to drink.
> 
>  


	8. 一番の宝物 -Suchen / One-sided Baekchen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's 10:36PM, I'm not manic anymore, but depressed, and I'm halfway tempted to go to a hospital even though I'll be turned away for not being suicidal, just casually drowning in depression atm, I'll get back to writing more when I learn how to swim again.
> 
> This is the sequel to my other story, https://archiveofourown.org/works/13731333

>  
> 
> It's been less than 30 minutes, but the tears haven't stopped. Jongdae's breath coming out in an irregular fashion. Wet clothing from Junmyeon, he's still hanging onto. 
> 
> A new wave of tears comes and Jongdae curls up on the sand, silent.  
>  .  
>  _I love you_
> 
> Jongdae tries not to let tears fall at the voice recording. His skin is wet from the sweater he's put on, and Jongdae doesn't mind if anything he's pleased that it hasn't dried yet. 
> 
> His heart has been torn apart. 
> 
> A deep heaviness overcomes him, and then tears are falling again, and he's repeating the recording, over and over and over again. 
> 
> By the time Jongdae stops crying, the sweater is dry, and the sky is filled with stars and twinkle at him above his roof. 
> 
> .  
>  .  
>  .
> 
> He loses the recording one day, and he tears apart the house trying to find it. He goes through all the rooms, crying, screaming, and throwing plates at the wall.
> 
> By the time his roommate gets home, Jongdae is passed out on the living room floor, with dried blood on his hands. 
> 
> Baekhyun screams.
> 
> .  
>  .  
>  .
> 
> ~~They~~ Jongdae finds the recording in Baekhyun's room buried in the back of his closet. Jongdae moves out the following week, against Baekhyun's wishes. 
> 
> The last words they speak to each other are along the lines of,
> 
> "He's gone Jongdae! You need to move on!"  
>  "Byun Baekhyun, I hope you love somebody as much I loved him, and I hope that they get torn away from you!" 
> 
> Jongdae leaves, and Baekhyun is left with a broken heart for having lost the one he loved.
> 
> .  
>  .  
>  .
> 
> Baekhyun gets a call from the local hospital, and when he gets there his heart drops.
> 
>  

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own the people mentioned in these stories. Everything in here is fiction!


End file.
